Meant to be
by Lonely-writer-girl
Summary: So this is how I think Rosie and Marco's story should have went so there no miscarriage or break up. It starts from when she told him she was pregnant and will follow them through the pregnancy. It won't have any of the other couples. Please read it
1. Chapter 1: in it together

**I don't own what to expect when you're expecting or any of its amazing characters**

**Also I'm sorry this is filled with spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm severely dyslexic**

Chapter 1: in it together

Rosie quickly grabbed her pregnancy test and ran out of the the bathroom to let her room mates in so they can do whatever. She went to straight to her room so she could figure out what to do now with new piece of information about herself, deciding that it was only right to tell Marco about the thing growing inside her since it was half his. She got changed into a pair jean shorts and her green rifle top with her combat studded boots, she gave herself one last glance in the mirror before grabbing her knitted cardigan and brown leather bag and leaving since she couldn't think of any other ways of stalling. She quickly text Aria, the girl that works with her in the food truck, that she would be a late to work as she headed to where the last phone alert said Marco's food truck was. When she saw it, she debated to whether wait in line or go around back but she figured it would just be weird to wait in line so she went around back

" hey are you busy? It's just we kinda need to talk" she said as she leaned against the door

" oh hey yeah I'm sure J.J can handle it right?" He said as he looked J.J for confirmation that it was cool for him to be away for a couple of minutes

" yeah it's cool I can handle the queue, just don't be too long" he said as he began to cook another order of food for a costumer

" so either you couldn't wait to see me again or there's something going on" he said flashing her his signature smileys he led her to a small wall near where the truck was parked, he could sense was off about her but he couldn't figure it out

" yeah or something ... Listen there's no way easy way say this, trust me I have been trying to figure a way while I was on my way down here and I came up blank so here it goes ... I'm pregnant" she said nervously, she knew it was wrong to drag it out she couldn't help but ramble

" what?! You're pregnant... As with a baby?" He asked stupidly but at this moment his mind was empty of anything smart or sensible to say

" yeah well that's what it usually means right?" She said as she became more nervous and worried about the whole thing

"I'm sorry I'm just trying to get my head around this, are you sure you took the test properly?" He asked thinking that it might be a false positive, he had heard it happens all the time

" you pee on a stick? I'm pretty sure it's idiot proof" she said as she felt her self get more annoyed at his reaction, she thought he would understand what her being pregnant meant

"I'm sorry I get it, what are you going to do?" He said regretting instantly that he didn't say they because he wanted to be there for him and their baby but he also wanted her to know that

" me? Oh I get it since I'm the girl I should decide what to do, whether to keep to or not because its not like it took two do it" she said as she got up due to the fact that she had do something because if she didn't she was sure she was going to punch him

" that's not what I meant Rosie" he said as he stood up to get closer to her but she stepped away from him

" you know what? It's fine I can do this on my own, I just thought you might want to know but if you don't want to be involved then fine don't like i said I can do it on my own" she said as she angrily walked away from while he tried to think of a way to stop her but he couldn't

As Rosie went to met Aria at the next location on their timetable, she mentally made a list of things that she had to do like tell people or make a doctors appointment but she couldn't concentrate on anything. All she could think about was Marco, she had always thought he was a player but this took it to a whole new level. Eventually she caught up with Aria and the food truck so she went inside

" hey I wonder when you'd join me, what were you up to?" Aria asked as she began to cook one of their specials while Rosie put her stuff away

" I had some stuff to do, hi what can I get you?" She asked a costumer hoping Aria would drop it but knowing Aria, she would keeping going till she knew everything there was to know

" how cryptic of you, no seriously what were you up to?" She asked knowing that her friend only kept secrets when things were bad

" you remember that guy that I knew from high school?" She asked while writing down another costumer's order and passing food on to another

" yeah the super cute guy from the food truck that sells a lot of pig?" She asked as she remembered that night knowing something would happen between them, you could particular smell the sexual tension

" well that night after we had a couple of beers and been bantering I got up to leave but somehow we ended up having sex" she said while grabbing a water as she was waiting for more costumers to serve

"I knew it! So you were with him this morning?" She asked turning around after giving the last costumer his food

" sorta, I found out that I'm pregnant so I went to tell" she said numbly as she picked at the lid of her bottle of water

" omg pregnant? How do you feel about that?" She asked knowing that Rosie never really thought about having kids or at least not now

" I'm getting used to the idea but I'm still in shock and numb to the whole thing, I only took a test this morning" she said as she felt the tears threaten to spill onto her cheeks

" how did Marco react when you told him?" She asked although she had already guessed the answer

" he couldn't believe it then asked what I was going to do as if he didn't want to be involved so I said I would do it on my own like a total fool" she said as she mentally shook herself for being a complete idiot

" the thing is you wouldn't be on your own, I'd be there to help and I'm sure Molly and Courtney would too" she said as she gave her a comforting hug by gently stroking her arm

Soon more costumers came so they were pretty busy which Rosie thought was a good thing since it kept her mind busy and away from Marco or the baby. Around 9 o'clock at night they decided to call it quits and pack up the truck for the night so Aria could drive it home, as Rosie was closing the truck doors she saw Marco waiting for her so hit the side of the truck letting Aria it was ok to leave which she did

" what are you doing here?" She said as she began to walk away from him although she knew he was following her

" I don't want you to do it on your own, I want to be there for you and the baby" he said when he finally caught up with her, for a small person she sure walked fast

" what?" She asked completely drained, she was both emotionally and physically tired from the days events

" I want to give us a shot and not just because of the baby or because it make sense, I like you a lot and I would asked out sooner if I didn't think you would shut me down" he said knowing her walls were made up of more than stone

"And what about the baby?" She said think that it would change things, secretly she had been waiting to him say those words since high school

" what about it?" He said trying to think at what she was getting at

" well don't you think it complicates things a little" she said trying to make him realise that this wouldn't be the simplest of relationships

" we'll take it one day at time and deal with things as they come, together" he said as he got closer to her and this time she didn't step away

" why don't we get some food and back to my place?" She said as she realised how Hungary she was all of a sudden but also that they had more to talk about

" yeah sure but why not mine it'll be quieter, I don't have any room mates" he said knowing that he had point since she knew it would be awkward if one Molly or Courtney walked in

" sure, as long we get Chinese" she said as he led the way back to his

Twenty minutes later he open the door to his loft which had a simple but manly feel to it. Marco headed straight the couch to start getting out the food

" do you want anything to drink?" He said as he felt the sudden urge to be polite to her despite her knowing him for years

" yeah some water would be nice, I guess we have some stuff to talk about?" She said suddenly feeling awkward and as if they had to get down to business right away

" yeah I guess, how about where you and the baby are going to stay?" He said handing her a glass of water, he began to think of everything that they had to sort out

" what's wrong with my place?" She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world while talking a bite out of the spring roll she was eating

"You can't really raise a newborn with roommates around, it isn't fair to any of you" he said opening the fried rice box and snapping a pair of chopsticks

" I guess you're right I didn't really think about that, I don't know I look for a apartment before the baby gets here I guess" she said as she took some fried rice from him

" or you could move in here with me, it makes sense that way I'm always here to help out and it saves you having to pay rent on a place" he said waiting to see her reaction while taking a sip of his beer

" are you sure? I mean is there enough room" she said looking around the place, she had to admit it did look roomy

" yeah I have an extra room which we can turn into the nursery for the baby and you can sleep me... If you want" he said suddenly thinking that assuming that she did might earn him a slap to the face

" I would like that I mean we did say we would give us a shot right? But only if you're sure?" She said worried that he was just saying this to make her happy

" yeah Im sure, what about a doctors appointment? Have you been yet?" He asked thinking of what else was on his mental list

" I called this afternoon, I have an appointment tomorrow at 1... You can come want" she said unsure of whether he would or not, she hoped he would because she didn't want to go alone

" yeah I'd love that" he said flashing her that smile she loved so much

For the rest of the night they chatted about not only the baby but everything as they really got to know each other which only made their feeling grown. While they were watching a late night movie Rosie fell asleep and began to snuggle closer to Marco who couldn't help but look at how peaceful she seemed when she was sleeping. Now that his mind had finally came to terms with everything that happened the last 24 hours, he couldn't believe his luck

**A/n: so let me know what you think by reviewing or pming me, I'd love to hear what you think good or bad, also let me know of any suggestion you have. Also this what I was thinking Marco's loft would look 2012/02/01/such-a-stunning-loft-with-vintage-style/**


	2. Chapter 2: grey smudge

**Sorry for any incorrect American words, I'm not for America**

Chapter 2: grey smudge

Rosie woke up in a strange bed the next morning, she began to look around what was obviously a single males room due to the lack of a famine touch. It took her a minutes to realise where she was or more where she figured she was, as she began to get up out of the bed she suddenly smelled bacon being cooked. That's when her stomach began to turn at the smell, lucky for her she could see the bathroom which was in the bedroom so she ran to the toilet where she threw up everything in stomach. Meanwhile Marco was in the kitchen making him and Rosie some breakfast when he suddenly heard something strange coming from upstairs so he went up to investigate. As he grew closer to his, now their bedroom, the sound became loud and somehow familiar as he went into the bathroom to see Rosie leaning against the wall near the toilet. She looked all sweaty and gross but some home beautiful at the same time

" hey how you doing?" He said sliding down so that he was sitting next to her, he put his hand on her knee bringing her closer to him

" fine other than throwing up the content of my stomach, I'll be fine it's just morning sickness or so I'm guessing" she said laying her head on his shoulder

" I'm guessing last night's dinner didn't look too good second time around, what set it off?" He said knowing from experience, his sister's pregnancy, that there was sometimes a trigger to morning sickness

" bacon, I could smell you cooking it when I got up" she said almost sorry because she knew he was trying to do a nice thing for her

" it's cool I just figured you would want so some food before the doctors appointment at 1, its 9 o'clock right now" he said glancing at his watch then back at her

" well I need to head to place anyway to get changed plus I told Aria that I would work till 12:30 since our stop at that time is near the doctors for me to walk to" she said as she began to get up as she started to feel better

" are you sure you're ok to work around food? What happens if you get morning sickness?" He said worrying about her working

" then I'll find the nearest trash can, simple" she said smiling at how cute he looked when he worried, it was all in the eyebrows and forehead

" fine but promise you'll call if something is wrong" he said as they heading down stairs, he grabbed a shirt that was lying around since he was only wearing a hoodie

" I promise I'll call or I'll get Aria to call" she said putting in her combat boots and sweeping her messy bed hair into a messy pony tail

" good do you want me to drive you home?" He said hoping she would say yes, all of a sudden he was by protective of her

" yeah it would be good, I really don't fancy get the subway home" she said grabbing her stuff while following him out to his car

On the way to her place, they discussed everything from the Yankees to the latest the broadway show they wanted to see, it was refreshing for both of them to have an honest conversation where they didn't have to watch what they were saying. Soon enough they arrived at her place which she shared with her two friends Molly and Courtney. She said goodbye to him then headed inside

" we wondered when you'd get home" Molly said looking up from her place on the couch with her book

" actually she was worrying and wondering where as I just thought you laid again" said Courtney while putting hot pink nail polish on her toes to match her dress for the night

" I was with Marco who I'm moving in with because I'm pregnant with his baby ... So if you'll excuse me I need to get changed for work as well as my doctors appointment" she said casually telling her friends/ roommates like a week's worth of information in a matter of secs

" did you say pregnant? How did that happen" Courtney said following Molly and Rosie to her room as she began to look through her clothes

"I guessing the normal way by amazing sex" Molly said sitting on Rosie's bed while looking at her laptop for pictures of Marco

" well duh Im in shock, when are you moving out?" Said Courtney while she looked and used some of her make up from her make up bag

" we didn't really talk about when but I'm guessing that I've just to move stuff as I go in the next week or so" she said picking out a pair of skinny jeans, a vest top and her red hoodie that she just adored

" I have never been this sad and happy all at once, have you told your parents yet?" Moly said shouting slightly as Rosie headed into the bathroom to get ready

" nope I figured me and Marco could do it together, you know tell mine and his all at once I mean it makes sense they live right next to each" she said sticking her head out of the door so that they could her better

" do you think that they'll freak?" Courtney said fixing her hair in the mirror, knowing that Rosie parent would mostly freak out

" probably I mean they didn't exactly like the fact I opened and run my own food truck rather than in their own words get a real cooking job" she said starting on her make up

" well that's what you get for dropping out of cooking school and becoming a huge food truck success" Molly said as Rosie cam out of the bathroom all ready including her hair which was simply clipped up at the front and messily natural curled

" tell me about it, I got to go guys Aria said she would pick me up in the food truck so I'll text you with details about the doctors appointment" she said grabbing her bag and leather jacket as she left the apartment

The rest of the morning went smoothly as Rosie told Aria every little thing that had happen with her and Marco including the whole moving in which Aria was delighted with for some reason. The whole working with food was fine since nothing really nauseated her, so there was no need to call Marco although Aria insisted that she have his number in case of emergences. When half 12 came Rosie saw Marco near where they were parked waiting for her to meet him as he watched her work, she told her stuff and told Aria that she was leaving then went to meet Marco

" hey humpy dumpy" she said smiling as she got nearer him

" what?" He said thinking that her weird humour was something that he would never get use to but he was ok with that

" you know with the whole leaning on the wall thing, anyways we should get going" she said walking with him to the doctors office

" oh haha so I was thinking about a few things at work today like why don't we start packing your stuff up today and move you in?" He said hoping she wouldn't think he was moving to fast

" yeah we could do that, it gives me plenty of time to settle in before the baby gets here" she said that it would make sense to do it that way

" also I feel kinda bad that we've told a few people before we've even told our parents so why don't why we drive down to see them and just tell them" he said thinking that this way they could get on with the normal baby stuff

" yeah sounds like a plan batman although I think I should tell my parents and you tell yours... Wait how do we explain the whole one night stand thing" she said suddenly worrying her parents would think she was some slut

" we can make up something, you go in first" he said holding the door open for her as they entered the doctors office

" hi can I help you?" Said the pretty receptionist at the office who looked to perky for Rosie's taste

" yeah I have a appointment with dr Fleming, the names Rosie Brennan" she said politely waiting to be told to wait for the doctor to see her

" so what happens at these usually?" Marco said picking up a baby magazine while Rosie looked at the different people in the office

" I have no idea, in case you didn't know this is my first meaning I don't have little me running around the place that you dot know about" she said stating the obvious

" sorry I'm nervous, what if there's something wrong?" He said admitting something he wished he didn't, he knew he had to keep to together for her

" me too but it'll be fine I mean I can't have screwed this up so early" she said joking knowing that she needed to lighten the mood up a bit

" you won't screw it up... What you thinking about?" He said noticing a weird look on her face

" I'm just wondering if I'll get as big as that" she said talking about a pretty big pregnant women who was 8 months along

" maybe I mean you are tiny like ridiculously so" he said messing with her to make forget about her worries

" Rosie Brennan, Dr Fleming is ready to see you now" said an older nurse with a clipboard, her face told them she thought they were too young

" hello you must Rosie, nice to meet you so let's get down to it if you want to make yourself comfortable right here" he said pointing to the examining chair where he began to get things together

" ok do you want to take my jumper?" She said not really wanting to get goo all over it, it was he favourite

" yeah that would be perfect, just lift your top up... Great so now I'm going to put some of this gel on your stomach so that we can see the baby a bit better, just to warn you it will be cold" he said as he applied it onto her stomach causing her let out a tiny squeal due the coldness

" you weren't kidding about it being cold" she said thinking that it was understatement, while Marco took a hold of her hand

" so this small thick grey spot is your baby" he said looking at them looking at the screen with their baby on it with amazement and shock

" why don't I print off a couple of picture for you guys other than that I would to see you guys in a month, Alice at the desk will give you all the information you'll need until then including my number in case you need me after hours" he said standing up to leave

After the doctors office they headed back to where Marco had parked his car so that he could drive her to his place where she was going to make dinner for them while he packed up some of her things. As they were driving, she began reading the information they were given

" do you know that I'm suppose to drink decaf for the next nine months?" She said wondering how she would cope

" wait you can't have coffee? That sucks!" He said knowing he couldn't do it,not for nine months

" caffeine is bad for the baby apparently but I know for a fact it's good for the mommy" she said calling herself mommy for the first time ever

" what?!" She said smiling as she noticing Marco had massive grin on his face while he glance between her and the road

" that's the first time you called yourself mommy, it's just so cute I like" he said as she moved her hand so that it on top of his, he moved his hand so it mould into hers. A perfect match

**A/n: so let me know what you think by reviewing or pming me, I'd love to hear what you think good or bad, also let me know of any suggestion you have. **


	3. Chapter 3: bedroom tour

**Thank you so much for your reviews and favourites and followings, it means a lot to me so please keep them coming**

Chapter 3: a bedroom tour

After Marco dropped at what was now their apartment building so that she could make them dinner which she was kinda excited for since he would never taste the things she made for the food truck due to the whole rival thing. Meanwhile Marco went to her place so that he could began to pack up some her things and bring them back to the apartment, Rosie gave him a key so that he wouldn't need to wait for her room mates to come home. So he went in and followed the direction she gave him to her bedroom, when he went into her bedroom he couldn't help but think that everything in just screamed Rosie. He began to make up some boxes then started to fill them with her clothes and things since he figured she would need them the most. Just as he started to move on to her books he heard someone come through the door so he checked time and realised that it would one of her room mates coming home since Rosie said that they would at this time. Molly could see that Rosie's door was open and thought nothing of it till she heard a man's voice grunt out of frustration, so she quickly grabbed the bat that they hidden in case of things like this and ran into Rosie's room.

"OWW! What are you doing?" Marco said trying to shield himself from the bat that had just hit him on the side of the head, he guessed he would have a nasty black eye in the morning

"what am I doing? What are you doing here? I'm calling the police!" she said not knowing why she hadn't thought that in the first place rather than hitting him then chatting

" wait! Stop! I'm Marco!" he practically shouted at her as she went to get the phone, he hoped that she would know who he was

" I don't care what your name is, buddy" she said continuing her way to the living room to get the phone, now practically running

"I'm Rosie's boyfriend!" he said hoping that she would have some clue to who he was before he was arrested for being a nice guy to his newly pregnant girlfriend

" wait the guy who got her pregnant? As in the totally cute Marco from high school who she had a major crush on" she said realising that she had to much due to the shock at actually meeting the infamous Marco

" I didn't know she had a crush on me in high school" he said imaging all the comments he would make just to tease her

"tell her I told you or she'll kill me, what are you doing here anyway?" she said while she finally put down the bat she clutching on to for dear life

"I told Rosie that I would come by and start to pack her stuff up so I could take them to her" he said heading back to her room, knowing that Molly would follow him

" so she really moving out then?" she said sadly thinking about how much she was going to miss Rosie

" yeah I'm sorry, if it helps I'll make sure to take good care for her and the baby" he said as a smile began to spread across his face as he said the baby, still couldn't believe this was happening to him

For the rest of the afternoon, him and Molly packed up Rosie's things into boxes then helped put the most important things into his car since he decided to come back for the rest another time, it was getting kinda late. When he opened door to their apartment, he couldn't believe that he was seeing. Rosie was in the kitchen making what smelled like the most amazing tomato sauce in what he thought looked like pasta, while she was stirring the sauce she was singing one more night by maroon 5. She only noticed him when he began to chuckling at her.

" sorry I couldn't help it you just look so adorable and domestic" he said he placed the last couple if boxes that he brought with him from her place

" dinner's almost ready... oh my god what happened to your eye?" she said turning down he strove so she could join him on the couch , that way she could get a better look at his eye

" I met your room mate Molly" he said laughing slightly which turned into a wince as she touch his eye to see if it was tender

" Molly hit you?" she asked shocked since it was so out of character for Molly to hit anyone, out of the three of them Molly was the shy one

" she thought I was robbing you so she hit me with a bat then threatened to call the police on me" he said getting closer to her so that he could cuddle her,she rested her head on his chest

" I'm sorry probably should have texted them to let them know you would be stopping by, I should probably get back to dinner" she said heading into the kitchen after giving him a kiss which left hi wanting more

a few minutes later, they were sitting down at his small dining table where they began to tuck into the dinner Rosie made, she nervously waited for his approval

" wow this is amazing, what is in this?" he said digging in to the bowl of pasta in front of him, all he knew was that he wanted more

" the normal things including a few secret ingredients that I will never tell anyone" she said smiling at their banter but also at the fact that he loved her cooking

" not even the guy you had a huge crush on during high school" he said watching her blush so much that she was the same shade as her jumper

"I cannot believe Molly told you that" she said clearing the table away when they had finished but when she was at the sink, she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms appearing around her waist

" why don't you leave the washing up till later?" he said into her shoulder while he gently kissed them as a way to tempt her a way

" and what else did you have mind?" she said forgetting completely about her previous task as she turned around to face him

" well I thought we could properly celebrate you moving by me giving you a tour... I thought we could start in the bedroom" he said in between kissing her neck

" I bet you did" she said as she began to kiss him more passionately

later they were lying in bed together talking about different stuff as Marco gently traced every detail he could see on her bare back, really he just used it as an excuse to keep touching because he could never get enough of her

" so when should we go to our home town to tell our parents?" she asked softly while lying her head on his chest

" I don't know, when do you think is the right time?" he said as he began to shift his focus to her hair rather than her back

" I don't think there's ever a right to tell our parents that at 25 and unmarried we are going to have a baby as a result of a one night stand, well maybe sometime before I show" she said as she started to think through what they were planning to do

" well why don't we go now? I'm serious we could pack our beds and drive down tonight if you're up for it" he said looking right at her, that's how she knew he was serious

**A/n: sorry this is short than the other, I'll make for it in the next let me know what you think by reviewing or pming me, I'd love to hear what you think good or bad, also let me know of any suggestion you have.**


	4. Chapter 4: stupid bacon

**Thank you so much for your reviews and favourites and followings, it means a lot to me so please keep them coming, also I'm sorry if my American terminology is wrong, I'm not American**

Chapter 4: stupid bacon

" wait where are we going to stay?" Rosie said as a sudden thought creeped into her mind while she looked through the boxes lying around the room to find her clothes

" what do you mean?" Macro said coming down the stairs with one bag already and the other empty for Rosie to put her things

While they were in bed cuddling after they finished properly celebrating, they decided that it was to tell their parents sooner rather than later or before they heard it someone else. That was the thing was small towns everyone knew everyone so it virtually impossible to keep anything a secret. Although she knew that to would it would be a while before she started showing since she was a month and half pregnant, she knew that people would notice something was different about her. And there was the fact that her and Marco were now together, it would make people more aware something was going on since everyone knew their history from high school meaning they were the least likely couple ...ever.

"I mean after we tell them I'm guessing our parents houses won't exactly be the most welcoming of places" she said opening one of the many boxes from her place

"Yeah I don't know about your parents, I know mine might take a while to become the gushing grandparents" he said making a pot of decaf coffee so that Rosie could have some too

" mine either, also it might be confusing to them and downright weird for us not to be in the same house or even in the same bed" she said as she begin to fill the travel bag he brought down for her

" yeah you have a point, I mean I know we've only been together a short while but I think I would miss sleeping next to me at night" he said knowing he sounded sappy and pathetic but he didn't care he knew that he could her anything without her making fun of him

" so what should we do? Stay at the moonlight?" She said knowing that that would be a tip off for everyone

" we could or we could stay at Jess's place, I'll can text her to measure" He grabbed his phone to text his older sister Jess who he knew would be in Chicago with her husband and kids where they lived

" ok that's me all packed I want to put a few things in my bag like a book and my iPod, in case I can't sleep and then we can go. Are you sure you'll be okay diving through the night? We can take turns" she said joining him in the kitchen as he put his phone down waiting for a reply

" I'm sure, I'll just drink a lot of coffee to keep me awake thank for caring about me" he said gently kissing her as he pulled her closer to him

" it's okay you make easy for me" she said smiling as she continued to kiss him, she was right being with him right now was easy

" and as much as I'd love you to meet out parents in my t shirt, I think you should get changed" he said as he realised she was only wearing his t shirt which she threw on when they got to of bed

She chuckled at the thought as she went through the box with her clothes in to find something comfortable to wear during the journey then went to get changed. Marco told her that he was going to start put their things in the car and that Jess said they could stay at their place,he had a set of spare in the apartment in cases such as this. When Rosie came out she was wearing a pair grey Aztec print leggings, white t shirt although you could see her black bra through it and a grey hoodie. She was putting her combat boots when Marco came back

" hey you ready to go? Im thinking if we leave now we should make it by like 8" he said looking at the clock, seeing it was close to midnight

" yeah I guess" she said as she felt get more and more tired although she felty bad for wanting to sleep on the ways there since he was driving,

" promise me you'll let me know if you start feeling sick or something hurts, even if its not baby related, ok?"he said worrying about her and the long journey, it was touching really

" I promise... What is this?" She said holding up one of his blankets and a pillow

" I thought that you be uncomfortable sleeping in the car so I thought this might help, plus i took your iPod out of your bag and hooked it up to my car so that way we could play the slow songs to help you sleep" he said watching her smile at him

" that was really sweet of you as was the bag of food and drinks in the back" she questioned him as they got into the car

" I thought you might get hungry or get a craving for something" he said panicking that he missed something that his pregnant girlfriend might need

" that was clever and handy in case you need sugar" she said as she fastened her seat belt around her stomach which wasn't as flat as it used to be, no one but her could tell

With that Marco began to drive to Creekwood where they grew up, just outside of New York. Rosie decided to sleep due to the amount of urging from Marco who knew she would need all the sleep she could get so she took of her boots and curled up in the car seat with the blanket covering her. Marco would never admit this to anyone, maybe to her, but he loved to watch her sleep she always looked so peaceful. It was close to 7 when she finally woke up with a certain alertness, as of someone had just shocked her. Her breathing was shaky

" hey Rosie, you ok?" He said reaching over to gently stroke her hair with his hands, hoping it would soothe her a little

" yeah... I just has a bad dream that's all" she sad leaning on his hand as he continued to stroke it

" want to talk about it?" He said passing the famous creek, that ran right though the whole town

" it was nothing, I'm ok really although I'm a little hungry" she said digging into the bag of food and drinks bag, eventually getting two bottles of water for her and Marco as well as a jar of peanut butter and a bag of Oreos

" I remembered you used to love them in high school so I thought why not" he explaining the weird food choice to her as he took a sip of his water

" I love it, how far away are we?" She said thinking that they weren't that far away for the town square

" about ten minutes away, I managed to take a couple of shortcut and we didn't make as many pit stops as I thought we would have to" he said watching the scenery from their shared past by them

" that's because I was asleep therefore didn't need to throw up or need the bathroom, now the subject I'm really glad this doesn't trigger my morning sickness" she said whole scooping more peanut butter onto an Oreo

"So want me to drop us of at Jess's place then our parents? That way we can shower and get changed?" He said entering the town square, nothing ever changed in Creekwood

" yeah my mom would have a fit if she saw me like this" she said hinting towards her current outfit of choice

Five minutes later they were coming out of the car which park in Jess's drive way, Marco gave Rosie the key to open the door as he said he would get their stuff out of the car. As she stepped into the house the first time she was struck by how homey and beautiful it felt.

" I'm going to put these in the guest bedroom ok?" He said as he went pass her, she followed partly because she really wanted a shower and partly because she wanted to see move

"This place is amazing" she said as she followed him to the guest bedroom was a pink beige colour, feminine but at the same time not

" yeah Jess decorated it all while she was pregnant, it was part of her whole nesting thing. Oh the joy" he said realising that they had all of that to look forward to

" you make her sound like a bird" she said opening her case and picking a cream spotted dress which matched her brown leather boots perfectly, something her mother would approve of

An hour later they were dressed in things that their parents would expect of them, at this point they would do anything to soften them up for the blow. Since Rosie's was the closest to Jess's house Marco decided to drop her off first, they decided to tell their parent separately as a way of lowing the risks of someone being punching. Although Marco made her promise to phone him once she wanted him to pick her up, as he drove away with one last kiss of assurances Rosie couldn't help but walk down memory lane as she walked up the path to her childhood home. As she opened the door she could smell her mothers pancakes as well as some bacon. Uh oh!

" mom! Dad! It's me Rosie!" She shouted so everyone could hear her which they did since they were hugging her to the point she couldn't breath

" Rosie sweetie what are you doing here?" Her mom said ushering her into the kitchen where the smell of bacon got stronger

"I figured I needed a couple of days away from the city so why not come here" she smoothly lied, well withheld the truth

" that's good, do you want some breakfast? Why am I even asking of course you do" her mom said as she placed a plate full of bacon and only two pancakes, she decided not to breath through her mouth

" so how's business going?" Her dad said as he putting down his paper to talk to her about her food truck, he always liked the idea where her mom took so some amount of convincing

" it's great, we are busy all the time and our lines are huge" she said trying to be polite as she could while she was trying not to be sick

" sweetie you aren't eating your breakfast, you know you can't really afford not to eat you're too skinny" her mom said not knowing that was all going to change over the course of her pregnancy

" mom I'm fine really" she sad trying to convince them to let it go but knowing them that was the last thing they would do, they wouldn't stop till she eat it all

" sweetie listen to your mother, she knows best" her dad said kissing her head as he made his way towards the alluring coffee pot, she couldn't help but think how wrong he was

" ok...fine I'll eat it" she said hoping it was just the smell that made her sick and not the taste, how she wrong she was

As soon as the bacon hit her tongue her stomach gave a massive heave she threw the bacon down while running to the ever familiar bathroom. Her parent still downstairs who could hear her being sick were puzzled by her reaction to back, she used to love it, they tried to work it out but failed to find an appropriate answer. When she came downstairs she took a drink from the water her mom left out for her, thinking she would need it after being sick

"Rose are you hung over? Is that why you're sick? Did you drink to much?" She said in such a motherly tone, she made Rosie wish that was all it was but yet again she had to disappoint them

" no mom I wasn't drinking last night" she said softly as she wondered if there was some book out there that gave advice about giving out this kinda of news because she still didn't know how and this was her fifth or sixth time breaking the news

" then what is it? Sweetie you know you can tell us anything we won't be mad" her dad said hoping that he could keep his word depending on whatever her reason was

" Im pregnant!" She blurted out hoping that was correct method to say it, she could practically hear her parents's begin to minds spin and form several different questions,one of them being...

" who's the father?!" Her dad asked angry, already hating the guy for knocking up his little girl

" it's Marco Tate from high school" she said looking at her dad to see any hint of what he was planning on doing next

" I'm going to kill him!" He said making his way to the door as Rosie quickly, or quickly as she could without being sick, after him

**A/n: so a couple of things I'm not sure if Creekwood is a real place, if it is then im sorry if anything i say is incorrect or offensive. Also I'm not sure if Tate is Marco's second name, if anyone knows it them pm. Let me know what you think by reviewing or pming me, I'd love to hear what you think good or bad, also let me know of any suggestion you have.**


	5. Chapter 5: defend

**Thank you so much for your reviews and favourites and followings, it means a lot to me so please keep them coming. I'm so sorry that this late but I've been super with posting for my other story and with college**

Chapter 5: defend

" dad you don't even know where he is" Rosie said as she realised that as far as he knew Marco was still in New York

" you're right I don't, but I do know where his parents live and if I can't kill her directly then I can get to him through his parents" her dad as he began walking in the direction of Marco's parents's house

" mom can you please stop him?" She begged as she awkwardly stood at the door, still deciding what her next move should be

" Rosie you know how your father can get when he had an idea in his head, anyways don't you think we should officially meet Marco's parents since we are going to be involved in this baby's life" her mom said trying to reasonable

" you already know his parents, I mean you go to the same book club as his mom and I know for a fact that our dads are golfing buddies" she said forming a plan in her head, realised her dad had a massive head start her. She took out her phone and dialled Marco's number

_" hey what's up? Is everything ok?" He asked hoping that everything went okay with her parents_

" yeah Im fine... Kind of... Umm are you still at your parents?" She said as she began to head in the same direction as her father had

_" yeah I was just about tell them about the baby when you called, why?" He said sensing all was not well with her_

" you might want to hurry up and tell because my dad will" she said angrily, not really at him or her dad just in general

_"Wait what? What happened?" He said wondering what could have went so wrong that her dad would be coming to his parents's house_

"I was going to tell them just like we practiced but before I could get the words out, something happened...urgghh my mom was making bacon!" She said knowing that it just mentioning the bacon would tell him all he needed to know

_" and it triggered your morning sickness, you ok?" He said forgetting all about the angry father that was about to knock his front door down_

" yeah kinda I'm tired and feeling yucky, is it too soon to go home?" She said half joking, as she protectively put a hand on her belly

_" soon babe I promise, where are you?" He suddenly wondering as he could hear cars in the background so he knew she wasn't at home anymore_

" actually I'm heading to your parents, I figured maybe I could stop my dad from kill you then me" she chuckled while keeping an eye out for any signs of her dads tempter

_" I'll tell you what? Why don't I sneak out of here and we can go on a drive or get ice cream or something?" He said hoping that it would cheer her up_

Soon they got off the phone in agreement that Rosie would stay where she was and wait for him to pick her up in the car. However first he had to sneak her dad and his parents who were currently opening the door to Mr Brennan who began to shout the odds, once he was inside Marco walked around the house from his place in the back garden and silently got into the car. Two minutes later he opened the door as Rosie ran around the car in order to get inside, Marco waited till she was safely belted up he drove to a place that held a lot of memories from high school for them both.

"Really? The old pier? You haven't changed since high school have you?" She said with humour in her voice, this was exactly what she needed

" what are you talking about?" He said gently bumping into her as they walked along the pier

" you think I don't know that your signature move in high school was taking girls on long walks on the pier and tell them sad stories so that they would be all teary and sad for you sweep in and make it all better" she said mocking him, although she would tell him how much she wanted to be one of those girls

" ok in my defence I was young and stupid, anyways I was following the advice from some guy called Tom who was dating my sister at the time" he said taking her hand, leading her towards the ice cream cart

" hi can I have a large mint chocolate chip tub and ummm a large chocolate tub please... I'm sorry is it okay that I ordered for you?" She asked suddenly thinking that it could be seen as her being controlling

" of course it is" he said after paying the man, he slides his arms around her waist so that his hands rested in her stomach

After while they decided to go and sit and the edge of the pier to eat their ice cream, plus they both knew that they couldn't keep avoiding the issue of their parents anymore or even keep avoid them all together. Rosie sat down with her legs crossed where as Marco sat across from her, neither one of them of them knew where to start

" you know I blame you right?" She said looking up at him as she broke the silence that had fallen between them

" for what?" He said knowing it could really be a number of things like her being pregnant or them being together

" for the whole bacon thing, i mean clear the baby is already rebelling against following in their father's footsteps in the whole bacon pig food truck thing" she said as they both burst into laughter

" and I'm guessing the baby is doing just fine with dairy products?" He asked getting closer to her

" yup and the things you will do to get me to take out the little bit of bacon I was using in my food" she said as the thought came to her that she would have to take it out until she could stand bacon again

" i got you pregnant just to get rid of the competition, you caught me... We should probably turn our phones" he said realising that their parents might begin to worry about them and their unborn grandchild

" oh god I've missed so many miss calls and texts from my parents... The latest one say that they are all waiting at your sister's place. I guess they figured out where we're staying" she said gathering up another piece of ice cream onto her spoon with a sad face

" hey you know it's okay right i mean what can they really do to us? We're adults ok we didn't have to tell them about then baby but we did because they are our parents, so come on the quicker we deal with them the quicker we can go home" he said standing up waiting for her to join him

When they finally parked and got out of the car which was now in front of Marco's sister's house and as they were about to open the door it suddenly flew open to reveal one upset mother, two very angry fathers and one mother who looked like she had drank a little too much. Marco's dad motioned for them to enter the house, hinting to the fact that they really didn't have in the matter so they did as they were told. For what seemed like forever they sat silently on the couch as they listened to their parents going on about how irresponsible they had been and how they were going to the right, but somehow the whole focus had shifted to Rosie and not in a good way.

"... And honestly do you really think that you can raise a baby from your little food truck, you are really thinking about this you will need a proper job! That's not even the point because you're too young and irresponsible for a baby, the reality of it is you should get rid of it because its a mistake from a one night stand that I think you'd rather forg-" Rosie's father said before he was interrupted by Marco who had suddenly stood up

" don't talk to her like that ok? Her food truck business is one of the best in the whole of New York and the only reason I didn't think she is the best is because I considered that to be me! And secondly this baby may be the result of a one night stand but as far as I'm concerned that's not where it ends, we are together now and we are having this baby whether or not you like it! So you can either respect our decision and be a part of this baby's life or you can leave us alone and never see it? Frankly I don't care either way" he said as held his hand out for Rosie to follow him

**A/n: I know that it's super short and a little rubbish but its a filler so I can do the next chapter so tell me what you think whether its good or bad by either pming me or reviewing**


	6. Chapter 6: all you need is love

_**Thanks **_******for all the reviews, following and favourites I'm really gratefully for it and im really glad you like it. Please remember to let me know what you think about my story . I love hearing what people think. Also im sorry its late, I wanted to finish my other story so I could focus more on this one **

Chapter 6: all you need is love

it had be two weeks since they had told their parents about Rosie being pregnant and so far only Marco's parents seemed happy about it, they had called pretty much every day since they found out wanting daily reports on every little thing. Whenever Marco tried to bring up the fact that Rosie's parents had all but disowned her, she simply tried to distract with sex or changed the subject or his personally favourite was when she just walked away from him. He soon learned not to mention it if he wanted a happy hormonal pregnant girlfriend who was now almost two and half months pregnant with their baby. And with every passing day Rosie and Marco got used to the idea of them being a couple and becoming parents, they even began to fall into certain roles Marco being the protective boyfriend/father and Rosie being the carefree and slightly scatter brained girlfriend/mother-to-be.

" seriously? You can't keep steal our spots" Marco said to Aria who was casually sitting on the floor of the truck with doors wide open, she barely glanced up at Marco from her place in the book she was reading

" im sorry do you know this place or this road because unless you do then you can't tell us where to park or where to serve our food" she said sounded rather bored with this consistent argument that Marco always seemed to cause whenever they were in the same place

" no but you guys know this is our regular spot, this is a bacon spot" he said trying to put his foot down but Aria took little notice

" well maybe you should spray paint a little piggy in every area that you considered your land" said Rosie starling both Marco and Aria who actually looked up from her book for a moment

"im so glad you here maybe you can deal with his whining while I start the cooking" she said getting up from the floor and headed inside the truck as Marco turned around to Rosie

" its not funny or a bad idea, maybe that's exactly what I'll do and maybe that will stop you from going into out territory" he said crossing his arms to show his annoyance, this wasn't the first time she had done this

" territory? What are we in gang now? Because I have to admit I'm a little shape due to the fact I'm currently acting as a human incubator for your baby" she said as she walked past him so that she could into the truck to get her jumper since it was getting a little cold for her bare arms

" haha very funny, I'm saying it isn't fair or going to help either of our profits if we are in competition with each other" he said moving closer to her so that he could pull her into a hug

" so what are you saying?" she asked him as she placed her arms around his neck while he placed around her waist, pulling her closer to his body

" we should plan and discuss our locations together at home so that we dont over step each other, sound fair" he said kissing her gently

" that sounds fair but what are we going to do about right now?" she said returning the kiss

" well seeing as you have already started cooking we'll leave and head to our next location but only this one time" he said as he gave one final kiss and headed back to his truck where J.J was shaking his head him

" you have that boy so whipped, its unbelievable" Aria said as she began to get some ingredients,out waiting for costumers as Rosie entered the truck

" yeah well what I can say, he loves me plus since we got back from our parents he has been walking on eggshells around me" Rosie said as she grabbed a bottle of water

" and naturally you have learned of way to use this against him and more towards your advantage. He's only doing it because he's worried about you" she said passing her a notepad and a pen to write down the orders as some costumers began to head their way

"he doesn't need to be, I'm fine. So what if my parents have completely shut me out of the family altogether like I don't exist" she said tearing out old pages from the notebook as she turned to tke a costumers order

" and that doesn't sound like a reason to worry to you?" she said not believe her friend who insisted it didn't matter that she was left without support from her family

" yeah ok I was bummed at first by it but then I realised that I would rather they reject me and the baby now than when it is born" she said handing her an order slip then giving a costumer their order

" I don't get why would they do that?" she asked as she created several sandwiches for costumers

" they are old school catholic, well at least my dad is and therefore doesn't believe in having children out of wedlock I guess" she said taking a slip of her water as a sudden wave of pain hit her

"its the 21 century, they might want to update their beliefs, you okay?" Aria said seeing that Rosie was gripping the counter so hard that her knuckles were white

" yeah I'm fine its nothing honestly" she said as the pain had finally passed and left her with a sense of uncertainty

" if you say so" Aria said heading back to her cooking but she kept looking over her shoulder checking up on her friend

the rest of Rosie's shift went fine with only a couple of pains although lucky for Aria hadn't really noticed or if she did she didn't say anything to her. When she got home she found a note from Marco telling her that he went to the grocers to get food and thing that they had ran out of and really need. So she decided to wait till he came back before making dinner then headed up stairs to their bedroom to get changed into her pyjamas so that she would be more comfortable while watching movies on the couch. When she went down stairs she saw that her laptop was still on the table she had left it last night, so she went on it to check her emails in case someone from the bank or something had contacted her about her business. Instead she found an email from her mother, hesitating ever so slightly she clicked on the email to open it, it said:

dear Rosie

I haven't stopped thinking about how we left things when you back to New York after telling us about the baby which I'm happy about it, even if you're father isn't. I let your father yell at you and say those awful things to you about your life and Marco who seems lovely sweetie really, he shouldn't have said them or even suggested that you should get rid of the baby. I wanted to let you know that since he left he's been sleeping on the couch for that one. What I really wanted to say was that even if your father doesn't want to be a part of his first grandchild's life, I do and I want to be there for you through your pregnancy. I know Marco's mother said she would be there but your my daughter so that means its job to hold your had through the contractions and talk you down from a nervous down when your seven months pregnant. Please think about it and call me or email me back ok?

I Love you

love mom

suddenly there was a small splash on of the keys as a tear drop hit it as they silently fell down Rosie's face as she silently typed a quick reply to her mother although before she could press send, she quickly wiped them away and got up as she heard the door opening as Marco entered the apartment. As soon as he entered he noticed that something wasn't right with her, he could tell she had been crying. He moved towards the kitchen where she had moved pretending to be busy with the coffee machine, he turned her around and placed one on his hand on her face as his fingers gentle trace the tear trail that had made by the stream of tears. Rosie just looked exhausted and defeated as if she no longer had the strength to go on.

" Ro what's going on? Is everything okay I mean Aria texted me and said you were in pain before, is that what this is?" he said not bothering to hide the worry from his voice as he place his other hand around her waist

"no I'm fine so is the baby and that was nothing I was probably over doing it, I promise I'll take it easy from now on and if it gets worse I'll ask the doctor about it when we go and see her in two weeks" she said skilfully avoiding telling the real reason behind his tears

"so if its not that then what's up?" he said he began to unpack the things he had brought from the grocers and started putting them away

" my mom emailed me" she said looking down at her feet as she played with the hem of her top as a way to semi distract her

" seriously? What did she say?" he said abandoning the shopping and went directly to her s he lead her to the couch where she could properly cuddle into his body which she did

" basically my dad was wrong for saying what he said and that she wants to be in our lives and blah blah... the email is still open if you want to read it" she said trying to get closer tohim if that was even possible

" maybe later, did you email back?" he asked as he moved so that he could properly see the pain that was clear on her and for the first time today it had nothing to do with the baby

" yeah I said that I wanted the baby to know both of its grandparents but not if they don't want a grandchild, I don't want the baby to grow up feeling unwanted that would suck. So now the choice was theirs but I'll still send them news on the baby and you know copies of the ultrasound although I didn't send it yet" she said sounding slightly more happy

" ok then I think you are in need of some serious cheering up so what do you say about some food and a movie before taking the party up stairs" he said quietly and slightly seductive as he helped her up from the couch

" only if you let me help with the cooking and please no bacon" she said laughing as she press send on the computer before closing it over and began helping Marco with the shopping

for the rest of the night they cooked and eat Rosie's super secret chilli with some rice and then they cuddled up on the couch to watch safe haven, although they missed half of the movie due to their intense make out session which led them into the bed where things really heated up. Afterwards they were sitting up in bed talking about everything from sports to more important subjects like whether they were team Jacob or team Edward

" all I'm saying is whatever happened to the real vampires like Dracula or I don't know Stefan Salvatore, any vampire that doesn't sparkle in the sun" Marco said as he continued to defend his choice of team anything but Robert Patterson

" okay fair point but I think if anyone looks as good Jacob with their top off then shirts should be banned for those people" she said giggling at the thought

" how about me?" he said placing a hand on her leg and began absently stroking it in an up and down motion

"what about you?" she said not understanding what he was getting at

" would you make me wear shirt?" he said with his signature smirk

" honey I wouldn't even make you wear clothes, I'd make you ran the place naked although maybe not in public" she said laughing even harder imagining him meeting bank officials naked

" scared that other women might steal me away" he said pulling her closer to him, she put her hands around his waist like he often did to her

" no of course not... im worried about the guys" she said as he gently but effectively hit her on the arm

" hey I wondering what do you want the baby to be?" he said saying something that he thinking ever since they came back from the their home town

" other than being healthy and human?" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"i meant more a boy or a girl?" he said looking her funny at the suggestion that it would be anything other than human

" I would kinda like a little girl, there's something so cute about the little pink dresses and the little ballet shoes but then again boys are cute with their sports and stuff, what about you?" she said really thinking about it for the first time

" I think I'd like a girl too, I mean I think I would be up for going to ballet and art classes and all that pink would be super cute

after talking some more about their future baby, they both fell asleep in each others arms dreaming other their future baby girl …...

******As usual let me know what you think by reviewing or pming me also with any suggestion you have, i'd love to hear what you think good or bad**


	7. Chapter 7: it hurts!

Thanks for all the reviews, following and favourites, I'm really gratefully for it and im really glad you like it. Please remember to let me know what you think about my story . I love hearing what people think. Also im sorry its late i've been really busy lately and been struggling with it a little

Chapter 7: it hurts!

" I think he has finally come to terms with the fact that we having this baby together but I don't think he gets the whole not getting married thing" Rosie said as they entered the doctors office for her three month check up

" what makes you say that?" Marco asked wondering what her dad had been saying to her since he said sorry for what happened when they went to visit

" he keeps asking me when the wedding is, before or after the baby is born" Rosie said chuckling sightly while giving the lady at the desk her name and her details

" maybe with time" he said as they sat down in the waiting area watching all the other parents to be sit nervously waited for some form of news

" so are you going to tell her about the pains you had?" Marco said finally asking the one thing that had been on his mind since two weeks ago when she had first felt the pain in her abdomen

" no I mean I haven't had them in a while, I think it was just cramp. Nothing to worry about" Rosie lied, she knew that it was something more and they were happening more often as in that morning

" shouldn't the dr Fleming be the judge of that since you know she knows what she is talking about?" Marco said worried and feeling that something was off

" I know what I'm talking about, it's my body!" She said picking up one of the baby magazines on the table next to her

" Rosie Brennan? Why don't you go into the office while I just grab a couple of things ok?" Dr Fleming said as she went to the desk to get a cup of coffee and Rosie's file

Rosie and Marco went into the office to wait for her, in the meanwhile Rosie got changed out of her pants and wrapped a paper cloth to cover her waist. Marco helped up on to the bench where she repositioned the cloth so that it covered her properly before he went to take his place next to her head holding her hand

" so how's it been going?" Dr Fleming said gathering her the equipment she needed to do Rosie ultrasound while sneaking a glance to the couple who were displaying two ever different sets of emotions

" fine everything has been good" Rosie said quickly that it made dr Fleming think twice about her answer so she looked to Marco for the answer

" Rosie has been experiencing some pain" Marco said giving Rosie a look of both sorrow and firmness

" when did this start and why did you come and see me?" She asked suddenly worried and outraged at them, within the short time of knowing the couple she had quickly fallen in love with them and came to care for them

" about two weeks ago and i thought it was just cramps which are common in pregnancy" she said trying to convince everyone around her including her

" how often have they been happening?" She said knowing there was more to the story than she was telling her

" every now and again, the last one was this morning when I was getting dressed" she said avoiding eye contract with Marco who she knew would be annoyed at her for not telling him

" why didn't you say anything?" He asked slightly outraged that she tried to keep the fact the her and his baby were in pain

" I thought it was just cramp, you know nothing to worry about" she said knowing that even to her it sounded stupid

" ok well I'm going to put this gel on your stomach, it might be a little cold ... Ok here is your baby who looks perfectly fine and very healthy. Unfortunately it is a little too soon to tell the sex of the baby" the doctor explained to them as she began to wipe the gel away

" so there's nothing to worry about?" Rosie asked letting her worry and panic show ever so slightly

"Not that I can see but if you are in pain again then I want you to call me on my cell and go to the hospital where I will meet you to examine" she told them hoping that they never had to this

" thanks dr Fleming and don't worry if it happens again then we will do exactly that" Marco said helping Rosie off the table as they existed the room to make another appointment for the next month

" you are such a suck up" Rosie said trying to lighten the mood a little

" oh I'm sorry if I like to stick by and do what the doctor tells me, maybe I should be a rebel rule breaker like you" he said before giving a kiss while they went into their different food trucks to start work

Later that night

While Rosie was getting dressed for bed by changing into a pair red checkered pyjama shorts and a black vest top, she also put her hair into a ponytail so it wouldn't annoy her as much. Before she got into bed, she looked at her now obvious pregnant stomach and lifted her top up to see it better. Suddenly she heard a click of a camera on a phone, she turned to Marco in bed dressed in a pair of pyjama pants and no top with his phone in his hand admiring the picture that he took.

" you know I think I might take a picture of you and our baby every day till its born" he said proudly as he smiled while Rosie joined him on the bed

" I'm just glad that people can tell I'm pregnant and not just fat or a little chubby anymore" she said joking although it did annoy her when people told her to stop eating and join that reality weight-loss fitness show starring Jules Baxter

" well if you ask me I think you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen and the fact that your carrying our baby just makes you more beautiful" he said telling her the truth

" aww well aren't you sweet!" She said giving a gents but firm kiss as she got into bed

" I'm sorry for what happened in the doctors office this morning, it's just that I was worried about you and the baby-" he said before she interrupted him

" you don't have to say sorry, I should have said something about it to her but I promise the next time something happens you'll be the first to know" she said snuggling up to him

"That's all I ask, also I think we should talk about you working less hours and what about maternity leave?" He began to ask the many question he had on his mental list he had been making throughout the last three months

" we can talk about all of that tomorrow but right now I just want to fall asleep in your arms ok?" She told him while turning onto her side and wrapping her self up around his arm

" sure I would nothing more than to fall asleep with you" he said putting his hand on her stomach and gently caressing it

For the most part they had peaceful until Rosie felt a sharp pain to the abdomen, she woke up trying to figure out what was up till she felt another sharp pain hit her. She began to gently stroke her stomach trying to calm the baby down as if she was soothe it, that was when she realised that she felt something wet on her legs. She pulled back the covers to reveal that she was bleeding

" Marco... Marco...MARCO!" She said shaking him awake as hard as she could

" what's going on? Are you ok?" He said through his sleepy haze while he rubbed his eyes

" there's something wrong" she told making the fear in her voice obvious

Marco looked down to see the blood and began to work in overtime as he got Rosie up and changed into clean but warm clothes while he quickly put on a hoodie and jeans plus his shoes as they rushed out of the apartment and into the car. On the way to the hospital Marco called dr Fleming to let her know what was going on and where they were heading, she told them not to panic and that she would meet them there. Marco looked over to Rosie and saw the fear in her eyes. Once they were in the hospital, Rosie was admitted and taking to a room so that she would be more comfortable as they waited for their doctor.

" Marco what if Im losing the baby?" She said finally voicing both of their worst fears at that moment

" shhh it's okay the baby and you are just fine, it'll be just fine I promise" he said while gently stroking her hair to comfort her

" hey guys so tell me what's going?" Dr Fleming asked as she put her gloves ad got prepared to examine Rosie

" I felt a sharp kinda of pain and then I realise that I was bleeding, am I miscarrying?" She ask wanting to a professionals point of view

"Honestly I'm not sure but what I want to do is examine you thoroughly to make sure that's not the case, Im sorry Marco but I'm going to have to ask to wait outside till we're finished" she said apologetically

" that's ok, hey listen to be everything is going to be okay and I'll be right outside if you need me. I love you so much ok? " he told before kissing her on the forehead and walking out onto the hallway to wait for news

He decided that he couldn't do nothing so he did the thing he always did when he was scared which was calling his mom

" hey mom I'm sorry did I wake you?" He said knowing full well that he did wake them up

" it's okay sweetie, what's going on? I mean why are you calling at 2:30 in the morning?" She said sensing something bad was happening in her sons life

" it's Rosie and the baby, I think she's miscarrying" he said breaking down as he finally admitted his own fear since seeing the blood on the bed sheets

" oh sweetie what happened" she said giving her husband a shake and then motioned him to phone Rosie's parents to get them over to their house

" she's been getting pain lately but the doctor said it was nothing today when we saw her but when we were asleep they got worse and she was bleeding...there was so much blood mom" he sad between sobs

" hey hunni I'm sure it's nothing ok? How about me and your dad and Rosie's parents come down to New York to come and see you?" She asked hoping that he would say yes so she could hold her little boy

" yeah I would like that, please I need you mommie" he said hanging out the phone while they all organised to come down to New York to see their children

It was another hour before dr Fleming came out to the hall to get Marco so she could tell them what was going on with Rosie

" so I have some very good news, you're not miscarrying but are in fact having twins" she told them letting her self give them a relieved but happy smile to show them that she was serious

" are you for real?!" Marco asked knowing this was the last thing he had thought was going on

" twins? Are they okay?" Rosie asked showing only concern and worry for not one but both of her children

" they are perfectly fine and healthy, the reason I hadn't seen both babies before was due to the fact one baby was hiding behind another. Which was the pain you were feeling, the babies were moving so that they could both survive better and could be seen by us and that also why it cause you bleeding it was too much movement at the one time" she told trying to reinforce the fact that everything was ok

" so they'll live and Rosie will be okay?" Marco said showing that he truly cared and loved the young girl

" yeah they should all be fine but I want you to rest for the next few days Rosie and take it easy when you go back to work" she told her knowing that if it were for any other reason than to protect her babies she probably wouldn't to do it

" at least this way you get to order me around and make me do your every need" he said smiling and bending down to kiss her

" however now that we know its twins, it does make it a risky pregnancy but if we just keep on eye on things everything should be okay" she told before leaving to celebrate alone

" twins? Two babies? Not one but two!" She told him freaking out as it began to sink in that they were having two babies

" it's fine ok we'll handle it ok? I love you" he told her and truly meaning

" I love you too" she told him before kissing him

As usual let me know what you think by reviewing or pming me also with any suggestion you have, i'd love to hear what you think good or bad


	8. Chapter 8: welcome to the mad house

**Thank you so much for your reviews and favourites and followings, it means a lot to me so please keep them coming, also I'm sorry if my American terminology is wrong or if I've used too many British expression then ask me and I'll tell you what it means :)**

Chapter 8: welcome to the mad house

" I can't believe you called our parents!" Rosie practically screamed out of outrage and fear at the thought of their parents being in their apartment as they drove home from the hospital

" I thought we were going to lose the baby, I mean babies wow that's still weird to think about you know? Anyway i thought we need our parents" he explained while he drove, hoping she wasn't to angry

"Can't you phone them back and say everything's cool therefore they don't need to come to New York and invade our lives?" She asked knowing she was being unreasonable and they probably wouldn't listen to them anyway

" no I don't want to be rude plus I think I could kinda use their help with things, which reminds me what do you want to do about your food truck while you're on bed rest?" He asked her trying to distract her

" I guess Aria could cope on her own for a few days but I'm the boss and its not really fair to her... I have an idea why don't you run it while I'm off?" She suggested knowing she didn't trust any one more than she trusted Marco with her business

" really? You don't mind me working the day after you were in hospital" he asked not sure whether it was a good idea or not

" Yeah i mean its mean you can earn money and keep out business running properly while I'm off and honestly I get time to self unless our parents start hounding the life out of me, what do you say?" she said all ready dreading whatever they had to throw at her

"Yeah ok and you know what I can ask one of our dad to take orders in one of the trucks but I think I need you to walk me through a couple of things if you're up to it" he told her as he parked in his usual spot outside of their apartment

" yeah of course I will, oh no they're here already. I can tell because theres the crapmobile" she said with a certain amount of snarl

" you know what? It probably won't be that bad... Ok well it will be bearable" he said after he saw the look she was giving him after his first statement while he helped out of the car due to the fact she was still a little bit sore

After Rosie and Marco were giving the news about the twins, they were given a scan of both babies and were toll that Rosie would be allowed to leave the hospital that night however she would have to be on bed rest of at least two weeks. Which was when her next appointment was since she was having twins her appointments had to be every two weeks rather than every month just to make sure that both babies were ok. When they were their apartment door they could smell food being cooked although bacon no longer made Rosie feel sick she couldn't handle it like she could before. As soon as they went into the room they were bombarded with hugs and questions before Rosie was forced to sit down.

" guys listen... Shut up! I'm fine I wasn't losing the baby or babies should I say" she said before being interrupted by loud screams of excitement for both mothers

" twins! You've having twins?!" Her mother said all excited at the idea of having not one but two grandchildren

" yeah what happened was that one baby was behind another so it was moving into its proper position hence the pain and blood" she said calmly although all she wanted was to go bed and snuggle up to Marco

" and the doctor said everything was ok?" Marco's mother said to both of them hoping that all was good for the little family now

" yeah the doctor said its common with twins, it's just that the doctor didn't know it was twins yet so she didn't warn us, she said that as long as Rosie rest for the next couple of weeks then she should be okay " he said trying his best to explain to them what had happen

" yeah and even then she said it was okay to go to places but not to over do it too much, you know just ease into things before heading back to work" Rosie said so that they didn't treat her like a total vegetable and useless

" maybe we should get you a new doctor or at least get a second opinion" his mother said as she began to look for her address book for her doctor

" you know Caroline that is an excellent idea why don't we both give Rosie and Marco our doctors numbers that way they always have a spare" Rosie's mother said writing down her doctors name too

" guys it's ok, dr Fleming is an excellent doctor and we both really like her so I'm sorry but we're sticking with her" she said trying to get them to back off slightly

" Rosie why don't you go for a shower while I change the sheets and stuff, then you can go sleep ok?" Marco asked knowing she was slowing losing her patience with their mothers

" yeah that would be good, great actually" she said as he helped her up from the couch while being watched by everyone in the room

" Marco let me and your father help her up the stairs, I mean we do have more experience with pregnant women than you" mr Brennan said as he and Marcos father moved towards them so they could take Rosie from him

" you know I think I'll fine by myself, really I can manage" he said slightly insulted by their constant inferring when it wasn't needed as if he could do or wasn't man enough

Once they were upstairs and away from their parents, they both let out a sigh of relief that they were at least parent free for at least five minutes. While Rosie went into the bathroom to undressed and ready for her shower, Marco went into the drawer where she kept her pyjamas and pulled out red flannel ones as well as going into her side of the closet to get her black vest top to wear underneath the the pyjama shirt. He knocked on the bathroom door so that he could hand over the clothing to Rosie, once he was finished that he quickly got to work with the bedding. First he stripped all the bedding till he got to the sheets and saw the amount of the blood, he hit for the first time that he could have lost not only the baby but a part of Rosie if not all of her. Shaking the thought out of his head, he replaced them with fresh ones when he was finished he heard the bathroom door open

" hey how are you feeling?" He said walking across to her sensing she was still a little sore if not stiff

" the pain has dulled down mostly, i think I'm just tired to be honest maybe even a little hungry" she said telling the truth although to some extent she was always hungry

" ok well don't I sneak you some of the food that our parents made and then you can go to sleep" he said helping her into bed

" yum, but i have trouble sleeping when you're not sleeping next to me now" she told him in a small voice as she fixed the blankets around so that she was more comfortable

" ok how about this, I bring you some food and then try to rid of our parents so that I can cuddle with my beautiful girlfriend" he said sitting facing her on the bed as he leaned over and kissed her

" that sounds perfect Marco" she said sweetly as he handed her the book she was leaning over to from the bedside table

Marco quickly ran down stairs and grabbed a plate from the cupboard then began to things onto the plate that he knew were safe foods for her or that she was craving, since he mostly did all the cooking in the apartment

" how's she doing Marco?" His mother, Caroline, asked while he put some more food onto the plate for her then went to fetch a tray to carry it up to her

" she's fine I think just shaken more than anything but she showered and in bed now so I thought I would take some food and something up to since its been a while since she ate" he said glancing at his watch for the first time in hours to see that it was nearly five o'clock

" aww that's sweet of you, we were thinking that we would go and check to our hotel and come back later in the afternoon to see you two" mrs Brennan told him as he got out a glass and poured some orange juice into the the glass

" actually me and Rosie were hoping we could meet you guys for dinner instead, it's just because I'm working until like 5:30/6:00 and i kinda want Rosie to rest while I'm gone" he told them although he knew that they wouldn't like the fact he was still working

" wait?! you're going to work when my little girl was just in hospital?" Her father said to him almost accusing him of not caring or of neglecting Rosie

" son don't you think you should be here in case Rosie needs you" Marcos father told him gently hinting to the fact it was bad idea to be working

" I'm running both our businesses plus she told me to go to work" he explained a little bit impatiently as he putting the glass onto the tray

" wait you're running Rosie's food truck too?" Mrs Brennan asked although he knew none of them would admit that food trucks were a business or a career

" yeah just until she's off bed rest and then again when she's on maternity leave, which reminds would one you mind taking orders in one of the trucks tomorrow?" He regretted to ask their fathers, it was as if he was admitting defeat

" I will, I'm sure Stuart can take the women sight seeing on his own" his father said as he began to pick his and his wife's coat up from the couch

" ohh and we can go to shopping! Well hunnie we really should be getting to our hotel and we'll call you about dinner" his mother sad before kissing him on the cheek

Once they were all gone, Marco picked up the the tray and carry it upstairs to a very hungry Rosie was reading her book. While she eat he filled her in on everything that happened when he was downstairs and he finally agreed that maybe it wasn't such a good idea that their parents were here, Rosie needed less stress in her life not more. Although she was thankful that he had managed to stop them from dropping by during the afternoon, she didn't how polite she could be without Marco there to make sure she was behaving. After she had eaten all the food, she set the tray down on the floor knowing Marco would pick up before he went to work then she settled down so she could fall asleep in Marcos arms. She didn't wake up till 2 in the afternoon to find a note on the pillow next to her which was usually Marcos pillow although it was now empty. She began to read the note

_Rosie_

_I'm sorry but I had to get up and go to work, I didn't want to wake you so I just sneak out. I made you something to eat so make sure you eat it and drink plenty of water ok? I'll text you when I'm on my way home so you can start to get ready for dinner with our parents at 7_

_I love you_

_Marco_

**Later that day**

Marco walked into the apartment at 6 to find Rosie sitting on the couch as she carefully applied her eye make up very lightly or at least less than she usually wore. Actually once Marco was able to get a better look at her, he noticed she looked nothing like she normally did. Instead of wearing her hair all messy and ruffled, her fringe was pinned back into a quiff and the rest of curly hair was put into a high ponytail. Her normally dark eyes were covered in light brown eyeshadow as light eyeliner with very little mascara and her natural rosy red lips were a rosy pink colour. But the biggest surprise was what she was wearing which was a nude colour dress cover in red, yellow and green flowers which she wore with a yellow cardigan

"What are you wearing? I mean not that I don't like it but Its so ...not you" he said trying to not offend her as he took his messenger bag off

" our mothers went shopping and decided it was about time that I started to dress like a mother to be and to make an effort for ' my man'" she said using inverted commas around the phrase that her mother had used while dropping the outfit on her way back to the hotel

" that's not fair, I love the way you dress and honestly the whole step ford wife look that you have going on right now is creeping me out" he said as he sat down next to her on the couch and gave her a kiss while they both sorta laughed

" I thought I would indulge them and try not to offend so early on in the evening although they did give some good news" she said gathering up her make up to put away and walked towards the kitchen sink to wash her hands

" oh yeah and what's that?" He said as he took a sip of the glass of water she had on the table

" they're leaving tomorrow which is sad and all but can we just agree that holidays are there are from a reason" she said drying her hands

" yeah you're right plus Christmas is like what two or three months away and even then we don't have to go and see them" he said as he began to get dressed for the evening since his clothes were downstairs and there was no need to be shy

" although we could stay here and have own little Christmas you know before the babies come" she said as she began to get her bag ready by putting her lip gloss and stuff into it

" we could, you know we should get going before our parents give us into trouble" he said wanting to keep his plans for Christmas a secret for just now

Rosie and Marco ended up being the last to arrive to their table, however they were on time it was just that everyone else was super early. Something that their parents couldn't help but point out, once that part was over they quickly moved onto Rosie's new look

" Marco do you think that Rosie just looks as cute as a button" mrs Brennan asked him while she began to eat some of salmon

" yeah she does look lovely although I think she's perfect when she wears her normal clothes, mrs Brennan " he told her while looking into Rosie's eyes and smiling

" please call me jen, anyway I think she looks adorable" she said taking a sip of her wine

" you know I agree with you Jen, she looks like the perfect mother to be" his mother chipped in her two cents

" yeah well you guys would agree on anything that allows you to a little bit more control over oh lives" Rosie said quietly while she took a sip of water although lucky for her only Marco heard her who gently hit as a reminder to behave

After that they changed the subject to a less confrontational topic which they both glad about as they didn't have to worry about Rosie exploding and maybe hitting someone. Overall dinner was good despite the few comments made by their parents on their life style and the fact they were having a baby out of wedlock. Once they were finished and it had been paid for by Rosie's father who had insisted on it despite Marcos insistence that he could pay, they all walked out front to go to their separate cars when Marcos father pull him aside so he could a quite word with him

" hey babe why don't you take the keys and wait for me in the car?" He said handing her the keys which she took walking away slightly before turning back

" don't be too long ok?" She asked knowing she was being a tad unreasonable

" I won't ...so dad what's going on?" He said once Rosie was a safe distance away from them so she couldn't hear them

" I wanted to give you this" his father said handing a small jewellery box which he looked at and gave him a kind of weird look

" grandmother's engagement ring? ... Dad are you proposing to me?" He said trying to inflict a little bit of humour to what he thought would a tense topic

" no stupid I want you to take for Rosie and you know guys don't want to get married just because you're having twins" he said explaining to him why he wanted to Marco to have it but leaving out the key point

" then why are you giving it to me?" He asked half puzzled and half annoyed at him

" just take it and if you want to use then fine ask her but if you don't then you can keep it till you do" he said handing him it before walking away and leaving Marco alone on the sidewalk with the engagement ring

**All of the outfits that I mentioned for Rosie can be found on my profile, I thought it might help with visualising her It. Let me know what you think by reviewing or pming me, I'd love to hear what you think good or bad, also let me know of any suggestion you have.**


	9. Beta

Hi guys I just wanted to quickly say that I'm currently looking for a beta for this story, so if anyone wants to do it and help me out then just pm me :)


End file.
